


Christmas Kisses

by parasolevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Gen, Kissing, Mistletoe, Multi, other very minor ships and crack ships mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasolevi/pseuds/parasolevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Christmas the 104th spend together leads to some interesting interactions when it is discovered that someone hung mistletoe all around the training camp grounds.<br/>Or: Eren is too much of a dweeb to kiss his best friend outright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely based on [this](http://parasolevi.tumblr.com/post/106071999010/wintersoldeirs-important-otp-christmas) tumblr text post.  
> I don't know if they'd celebrate Christmas in the snk universe, but here they are so...

Armin woke up to the sound of multiple teenage boys shouting at the top of their lungs. This was not an entirely new thing, though it was annoying. As it was Christmas, Armin had hoped for a decently quiet morning before they had to go about the usual training. 

("Titans don't take holidays," Shadis had reminded them all after overhearing Sasha wondering towards the possibility of a Christmas feast. "And neither do we. Get to the interior or live long enough to retire and you'll get a Christmas feast. Until then just be glad you're not a titan's food. Stop whining.") 

However, Armin's hopes for a quiet morning had shattered with the silence. He could hear the distinct raised voices of Eren and Jean, and knew that couldn't be a good sign. Sitting up and swinging his feet over the edge of his and Eren's bunk, Armin dressed quickly and headed to the opposite side of the barracks for the doors where the commotion seemed to be coming from. There was a small group of boys around the door, blocking the entrance. Armin got as close as he could to hear the argument that was undoubtedly causing the hold up.

"If you'd just kiss him we could all get out of here!" Eren roared. 

Armin blinked. That was _not_ how fights usually went. 

"I don't want to kiss Thomas!" Jean shouted back, "Who the fuck even put mistletoe over the door anyway?"

"Does it matter?" Reiner interrupted. Armin hadn't even heard him approach he'd been so confused as to why they were fighting over kissing and mistletoe. "It's there, it's tradition. Just suck it up and pucker up, we'd all like to head to breakfast."

Jean huffed, and then there was what sounded to Armin like the quickest kiss that had ever happened. 

"See, there you go. Now let's move it, I'm hungry."

Following Reiner's words, the remaining boys filed out one at a time to avoid Jean and Thomas' festive fate. 

The rest of the day was filled with the same kinds of encounters-- the girls who had first appeared to breakfast hadn't mentioned anything, but if Ymir and Krista's kiss-swollen lips were anything to go by they hadn't escaped the mistletoe either. Connie had waited for Sasha outside before heading in for food, and they'd been caught under the sprig just inside the dining hall. The shorter boy had flushed a deep red as his friend leaned down to nonchalantly kiss him softly on the mouth. 

Armin himself had received a glare from Ymir when he passed too close to Krista with mistletoe nearby, as well as a quick kiss from Mikasa when he caught up to ask her a question after hand to hand combat training and heard the "ooooh"s of the rest of the training squad too late. 

There was so much mistletoe hanging everywhere it was hard to avoid it, and impossible to keep from seeing all kinds of trainees temporarily paired up under it.

Reiner and Bertholdt seemed to be the two stuck under most of the mistletoe sprigs all around the grounds. Although to be fair, that was mostly the result of Reiner's hilariously unsubtle maneuvering. "Wait, Bertl, back up just two steps- no forward a small bit- right there! Oh, just the tree's shadow was making you look weird, I had to check. But hey, mistletoe, whaddya know?" Poor Bertholdt was more or less permanently blushing as his boyfriend got increasingly obvious in his attempts to lure him into more holiday-spirit-excused PDA. 

One of Reiner's more sneaky plans had involved Annie's unknowing help and had wound up with the two of them under the plant instead. Reiner had looked at a loss. Annie had just flipped him and bent to give him a quick peck before she walked away, leaving him winded and staring up at Bertholdt in shock. Mina and Mikasa had simply looked bored locking lips under the mistletoe outside one of the equipment sheds.

Armin had witnessed the mistletoe kiss between Eren and Marco, as well as the resulting argument between Eren and Jean. Marco, being not at all as innocent as he appeared, stepped back so the two boys fighting were doing so alone under the mistletoe. Armin thought his ears would bleed from the shouting when they looked up to find the mistletoe hanging above their heads. 

"I'm not kissing your dumb horse face!"

"You're the one who said earlier how it was 'tradition' and shit! You're gonna back out on that now?"

Eren and Jean stared each other down for a long while, then grabbed each other's faces and harshly pulled them together. Their teeth clacked together and they both scowled into the kiss, pushing away from each other as soon as the moment was up. Jean made a face and pulled Marco away, possibly to go see if he couldn't 'accidentally' wind up under the dreaded plant with the one boy he actually wanted to kiss. 

"Eugh. Jean germs," Eren complained as he approached Armin. "I'm done with this day, can we just head in now?"

Armin agreed and they started their return to the barracks. "You don't like the mistletoe all over the place, then?" he asked.

Eren looked at him, unreadable for once. "I... I'd have liked it better if I got to kiss who I wanted. But I guess I put too much of it around, this whole thing kind of got out of control."

"You put out the mistletoe? Who could you possibly want to kiss that badly that you'd need to cover every square foot of the grounds with it? Wouldn't it just be easier to-" Armin cut himself off when he noticed Eren had stopped walking. "What?"

"Mistletoe," Eren said, pointing over Armin's head.

Armin raised an eyebrow. "That's it?" When Eren still made no move Armin continued, "I thought you wanted to get to bed early, just come here."

Eren moved a step closer and Armin closed the distance between them, going up onto his toes and putting his hands on Eren's shoulders to keep his balance. He pressed their lips together gently, and sighed into it when Eren moved to deepen the kiss. 

It was a while before they pulled back. "Merry Christmas, Armin," Eren grinned, back to the easy to read, impulsive best friend that Armin was pretty sure he was half in love with. 

"Merry Christmas," he returned the words with a smile. No matter what changed, they were still together so far and would continue to be for the next years of training and when they eventually joined the Scouting Legion together with Mikasa. But that future was far enough off for now, so Armin contented himself with the present. "Should we actually head in now?" he offered his hand. 

Eren nodded and looped their fingers together, falling into step beside him as they resumed walking. 

And if their walk back to the barracks was interrupted by a stop and kiss under every sprig of mistletoe in their way, well. No one else had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> How many times can I use the word "mistletoe" in a fic? Far too many, apparently. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this silly Christmas crack. (Sorry it's so short and shitty but I started writing this at 2-something AM and I needed to get this out before I sleep)
> 
> Merry Christmas, and mistletoe kisses to all of you!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://parasolevi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
